


Blood and Tears for the Rebellion

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian had done terrible things for the Rebellion. This was just one of them.





	Blood and Tears for the Rebellion

The streets of Kafrene were crowded, noisy, and dirty. Even in these late hours, people still bustled about the narrow roads. Most were going to cantinas, but some were meeting in shops to trade goods or retire to their flats after a long, hard day in the mines. 

Cassian Andor, Davits Draven, and Tivik had other plans. They’d recently came here to find an informant, but quickly discovered that he’d been captured by a bounty hunter and taken to the Empire. Draven was furious. This person held key information about various rebel cells across the inner rim. If the Empire tortured the information out of him, they were going to be in trouble. And Draven HATED being embarrassed in front of Mon Mothma.

Cassian suggested that they locate the prison and break out the informant, but Draven shrugged him off. “No,” he said, “We need to find this dirty bounty hunter.” 

They scoured the streets, asking around in the cantinas until they got a lead. The bounty hunter was a man named Boba Fett. Cassian had heard of him, but he wasn’t scared. He’d killed countless bounty hunters during his time in the Rebellion. 

They located Fett near the trading district on Kafrene, ambushed him, knocked him out, and dragged him to an abandoned warehouse. Cassian looked around the cold, empty room, wondering what they were going to do next. He was surprised when Draven stripped off Fett’s clothes until he was naked and shivering on the ground.

“You’ll pay for this, you filthy bounty hunter,” Draven growled. Suddenly, Cassian knew what was going to happen next. 

Cassian quickly shed his own clothes and the others did the same. Fett looked up at them in terror. Draven began punching Fett in the face until he was covered with blood and bruises. And then, Tivik wrenched Fett’s mouth open and roughly shoved in his cock. Fett gagged and vomited around Tivik’s massive cock, the partially digested slop dripping out of his stuffed mouth and down his chin. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. 

“That’s right, you whore. Suck his dick off,” Draven said. “Maybe we’ll even pay you when this is over. You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? You no-good bounty hunter.”

When Tivik pulled out his cock, Fett gasped for breath and fell to the floor, curling up in a fetal position. Cassian chuckled and roughly yanked Fett into a more suitable position, forcing his legs open. Fett whimpered as Cassian roughly shoved a finger into him dry. He tried to close his legs, but Cassian put more pressure on them, keeping them splayed.

“Hold still, you clone slut,” Cassian hissed, shoving a second and then a third finger into Fett’s warm body, jabbing them up further and further as Fett cried out in agony. He banged Fett as hard as he could with his fingers, relishing in the man’s sobs. 

When he felt like Fett was prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers and rubbed the head of his cock around Fett’s taut entrance. 

“Are you sure you want to do that without anything, Cassian? This scum is probably riddled with diseases,” Tivik said. 

“I want to see him come on my bare cock,” Cassian said. “You can take his mouth if you want.” 

With that, he shoved inside of Fett, laughing as the man writhed in pain, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Fett looked up at Cassian with dark, tear-filled eyes, begging him not to do this, but Cassian withdrew and plunged back inside, blood slicking Fett’s insides and making it easier. Fett was openly crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks. Cassian leaned down and smashed their lips together, shoving his tongue inside of Fett’s mouth as he pounded into him at a brutal pace. 

He reached down and grabbed Fett’s cock, disappointed when he found it flaccid. “You’ll come for me by the time this is over,” Cassian said.

Fett was impossibly tight and warm. It was the best lay Cassian had ever experienced. Fett was a beautiful man, all lean muscle and smooth, brown skin. His hair was thick and silky. Cassian watched his lips part into an ‘o’ when he hit a spot deep inside of him. He grinned and kept jabbing his cock into that same area over and over as Boba moaned.

“The little slut is enjoying it,” Draven said. “Let’s see how he enjoys two cocks in that tight hole.” 

Without wasting another moment, Draven lined up his cock and shoved in alongside Cassian. Fett screamed in agony, tightening around both of them as Draven kept pushing deeper and deeper. 

“Mmm, that’s right,” Draven groaned when he was buried to the hilt. He started thrusting in earnest, alternating with Cassian. Fett’s erection had waned again and he was bleeding profusely. 

Tivik joined the fun and stuffed his cock into Fett’s mouth. “Look at him take you guys,” Tivik said. 

After about a half an hour, Cassian and Draven finally came inside of Fett, their seed filling him to the brim and leaking out around their cocks. Fett hadn’t come yet and probably never would, so they pulled out, their members covered in blood, semen, and fecal matter.   
“Cross the Rebellion again, and we’ll do much worse,” Draven said, kicking Fett in the stomach before getting dressed. 

Cassian slipped on his clothes, suddenly feeling a bit ill. He stared down at the broken man on the floor. Fett had curled up amidst the body fluids, sobbing uncontrollably.


End file.
